


The five times Wu kissed Mako (and the one time Mako kissed Wu)

by PostApocalypticLaundryPile



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, tlok
Genre: Eventual relationship, Kissing, M/M, PDA, huge ass nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocalypticLaundryPile/pseuds/PostApocalypticLaundryPile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over their time together Wu manages to land 5 kisses on his handsome and grumpy body guard and one time gets surprised by Mako initiating one himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proving a Point

**Author's Note:**

> I love these stupid problematic nerds and it's been a while since I've written and I finally have time to since the begging of my first semester of college so I decided to write about my lame sons. this'll be 6 chapters. Also this first chapter takes place 2 years into Mako working with Wu. But the by the last chapter it'll be taking place at the time of the series finally.

“You know Mako if you keep being so rude and grumpy all of the time you’re never gonna get yourself a girl, or guy, never want to presume. I’m just saying it wouldn’t hurt to flash one of those pretty smiles of yours every once and awhile, especially if someone’s showing interest”

  
Wu had been lecturing Mako about his attitude ever since they had gotten back from this upidity restaurant Wu had dragged Mako to for lunch. So yeah maybe Mako had been a little short with the waitress who was making some pretty obvious advances, but hey he didn’t want to give the girl the wrong impression.

 

“Wu” Mako sighed, cutting Wu off mid rant, “It’s my job to protect you, not to try and pick up our server just because she wanted me to.”

  
Wu gave an exaggerated eye roll and clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Mako, Mako, Mako. You’re missing the whole point. I’m not telling you to hook up with someone just because they bat their eyelashes at you. But that doesn’t mean you have to give them the cold shoulder. And a little flirting for flirting’s sake never hurt anyone!”

  
Mako pulled a face and scoffed. “You mean like you?”

  
“Exactly! Now you’re getting it. _Trust_ me, I know what I’m talking about.”

  
“… Right. And I’m supposed to be taking advice from someone who’s never even so much as kissed another human being.” Mako knew it was a low blow, but his highness’s preachiness was really starting to piss him off.

  
He knew that some unfortunate soul had probably kissed the guy somewhere down the line but that wasn’t going to stop Mako from picking on him about it.

  
Wu sputtered in indignation and put a hand to his chest as if scandalized by the very accusation. “Well how very rude! I’ll have you know that I have- I have kissed _plenty_ of people, thank you very much.” The falter in his sentence and nervous blush creeping up his throat was just making it so hard for Mako not to mess with him.  
“Mhm, I bet you have.” Mako said, unimpressed.

  
Wu’s lips twitched angrily downwards and he crossed his arms in defiance. “Mako I’m of the suspicion that you don’t believe me.”

  
“Oh surely not. Whatever would give you that impression your highness?” Mako bowed mockingly, grinning challengingly down at Wu from where he sat on the couch. He knew he was pushing it but it was just too much fun watching Wu get more and more flustered the harder you pushed him.

  
“Oh so that’s how it’s going to be. Well then.” Wu shot up from his seat and started walking over to Mako who was now taking a few steps backwards, trying to distance himself from the prince, fearing that, yeah, maybe he had gone a little too far this time.

  
“Wu what are you doing?” Mako asked, hating how his voice had gone from cool and sarcastic to apprehensive in just seconds. But it’s not like it was his fault for being kind of nervous; Wu was walking over to Mako with purpose in each step and that usually didn’t mean anything good.

  
When Mako’s back touched the wall and he had nowhere else to go, unless he planned on literally pushing Wu out of the way and making a break for it that is, Wu crooked a finger into his collar and pulled down hard so that they were at eye level.

  
For a second Mako thought Wu was going to head butt the shit out of him but then he felt Wu’s breath ghost over his lips and oh no, no he wouldn’t dare-

  
“I’m proving a point.”

  
And it turned out that, yes, Wu most certainly would dare, and a pair of unbelievably soft lips were pushed gently against his and he was so shocked that he just stood there in a sort of stupor.

  
And then just as suddenly as Wu’s lips had been there, they were gone. Mako thought three things in quick succession. First, Wu actually wasn’t that bad of a kisser, second, if Beifong ever found out she’d rather never let him live it down or kick his ass for kissing his boss, and third, _Wu what the fuck you can’t just kiss your body guard because he pissed you off!!_

  
Mako was still just standing there staring at Wu and he could feel his face getting redder by the second, and Wu just kind of stared back at him as though he had realized something he really hadn’t wanted to.

  
“Wu what hell? You can’t just- you- I mean what the fuck man?”

  
“That’ll teach you to insult royalty. And plus you can’t ever say I’ve never kissed someone before now.” Wu had made an attempt to say this in a calm, teasing voice but his voice shook ears had turned bright red which told a whole other story. And when he made and abrupt turn to go sit back down on the couch Mako noticed something, his hands were shaking.

  
“Oh my god” Mako said in sudden realization, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. “That really was your first kiss wasn’t it?”

  
And suddenly all of the shock and weird tingling in his lips drained from his body and were replaced by complete and utter surprised amusement.

  
“Shut up Mako.” Wu grumbled burying his face into his hands, his blush beginning to color his whole face.

  
“No, no this is honestly too funny. You were trying to teach me a lesson and embarrass me into stop teasing you but it ended up back firing.” Mako was unable to contain the quick bursts of laughter that were escaping him. “You-you were trying to shock me but you shocked yourself because that was your first kiss.”

  
“Mako I will literally fire you.” Wu growled angrily from behind his hands, making Mako laugh harder.

  
“Oh man you should have seen your face. You looked so surprised! OW! Hey, what the fuck?” Wu had thrown a particularly heavy decorative pillow at his face, and the force of the impact had caused him to bump his head into the wall.

  
“The only reason I looked so surprised is because I was so shocked by how dry and thin your lips were!”

  
This particular sentence may have ended up with them heatedly arguing about how hey my lips are perfectly fine and Mako this isn’t how one talks to royalty and ended in Wu dragging Mako around the town for the rest day much to his dismay. And by the end of the night the incident was mostly forgotten and categorized in the back of Mako’s head as one of the many weird and slightly awkward things to have happened while working with prince Wu. But as he drifted off to sleep he still couldn’t shake the feeling of soft lips pressed against his and the way his heart picked up at the strangely pleasant gentleness of it.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post kidnapping. Mako has mushy overprotective feelings, he's bad at those. Wu experiences some post traumatic stress, but he's not the only one. things are said, Mako realizes some stuff (but he still has some ways to go).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot more emotionally heavy then last chapter. just as a warning.

Wu was quiet, very quiet as he sat on the bed in the room Asami had lent him and just stared down at his shaking hands.

“Wu.” Mako called out softly “Wu are you okay?”

Wu just continued to stare at his hands showing zero signs of hearing Mako. Mako didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He had seen Wu in a variety of mood’s, he’d seen mad Wu and grumpy Wu and Wu when he smiled so hard Mako was concerned that he’d split his lips. He’d seen Wu laugh and cry and shout when he didn’t get his way but never in his 3 years of being with Wu had he seen him so _quiet_.

He walked up to Wu and placed a gentle hand on his small shaking shoulders (god had he always been so _small_? How could someone want to hurt someone so small?) but as soon as Wu felt the pressure from Mako’s hand on him his face shot up and his eyes were just _filled_ with panic. And Mako didn’t know how to help or how to stop the breath from escaping Wu’s lips in quick bursts and so he pulled his hand away and raised his arms in a surrendering gesture, backing slowly away.

But before Mako could get very far Wu shot up and wrapped his arms around Mako’s torso like it was a life line.

“Mako please don’t leave me by myself again. Please Mako I don’t want to be alone right now! You can’t-you can’t- They’ll come again. I don’t want them to take me again!” Wu was panicking, digging his fingers into Mako’s back hard enough to bruise and sobbing into his neck.

Mako felt terrible. He felt absolutely disgusting. This was his fault. He was supposed to be guarding him and yet he let this shit happen. And it made Mako want to yell and run and burn something to the ground because how the fuck could he let this happen to him?

How could he let someone he cared about get taken away in a fucking bathroom and shoved in a god damn suitcase like he was some expendable and easily replaceable thing?

Wu must have been so scared, being manhandled into a trunk and left all alone in the dark not knowing where he was going and not knowing what would happen to him.

And now Mako was angry. How dare they lay hands on him? How dare they hurt someone who was precious to Mako? If he ever got his hands on those guys again he was going to-

“Mako? Mako you’re shaking. Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you angry I just..“ He trailed off and he sounded so _sad_ and lost and scared and, shit, Mako could feel his eyes starting to burn.

“No, no Wu of course not. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just- I’m just…” Mako sighed, frustrated by his inability to get the stupid words to come out of his mouth.

Wu had definitely misinterpreted his sigh to mean he was angry at him and not himself, so he flinched back and wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry Mako, I hope you’ll forgive my sudden outburst.” His voice was shaking and no matter how hard he tried to smile the corner of his lips kept falling down. “I was being silly. A future king can’t just go crying into his body guard’s arms every time he gets a- a little scared.” Wu was trying so hard to be brave and his charming old self in front of Mako and Mako hated it.

He hated how Wu thought Mako would be angry at him for being scared, he hated that Wu was trying to play this off as if it wasn’t a big deal (they both know what Kuvira would have done if she had gotten her hands on him), and most of all he hated himself for putting them in this position.

“Wu, don’t do that. Don’t pretend you’re okay. Don’t push this shit down. It doesn’t work. Believe me. It just doesn’t.”

 “Mako , stop, I’m fine” But even as he said it, tears were already starting to well up in his eyes.

“No you’re not.” Mako said this as gently as possible and closed the space Wu was trying to put between them, wrapping his arms firmly around Wu’s shoulders.

“Mako I said I’m _fine_.” He shoved at Mako’s chest in a weak attempt to escape the feeling of helplessness Mako knew was beginning to build up inside him.

“No you’re _not_.” Mako gritted out, tightening his arms protectively around Wu, “And neither am I so just please, _please_ let me do this for you.” Mako had royally fucked up in the whole protecting him from danger, so the least he could do was console the guy. And, yeah, maybe get a little consolation himself.

“What do you mean you’re not okay? Did those people do something to you? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Mako please tell me you don’t have to go to the hospital.” Wu was starting to fret over Mako like _he_ was the one that had been kidnapped, and Mako wanted to laugh and cry and rip Kuvira apart with his hands, and other things that he wasn’t even sure he understood.

“Wu calm down. I just meant- what I’m trying to say is that I’m physically hurt. But Wu, man, I’m just… I’m just _scared._ I almost lost you today, and the entire time we were looking for you I kept seeing flashes of your stupid smile and that face you make when you know you’re singing too loud just to get on my nerves, and for a second there I thought I might never see or hear those things again and that is something I never, _ever_ want to go through again. I hated the feeling of not knowing if you were okay. I hated thinking you might be gone just like that and the last thing I would have done was brush you off and lose my temper with you like I always do. I just couldn’t bare it if… Wu are you okay?”

Wu had started crying very hard into his hands, and, oh no, had Mako said something insensitive? Had he offended him or hurt him somehow? Mako could be such an _ass_ sometimes.

But then Wu wiped his face and wrapped his arms around Mako’s waist and rested his head over Mako’s heart and, oh, how could anyone ever want to hurt this man?

And all of Mako’s worry and anxiety and just genuine rush of affection and care he had never even realized he had developed for this guy threatened to overflow and spill out of him in big bursts and his knees buckled, and he just let himself fall into a sitting position on the ground with Wu still held securely in his arms.

Wu just scooted into Mako’s lap and let himself be held, and Mako let Wu hold him back.

Then in the smallest whisper Wu said “I was so scared Mako. I was so scared but I knew you’d come and find me. You’re my big tough guy. I knew you wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.” Mako could feel his throat constrict uncomfortably and his eyes prickle and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm back down.

A few minutes past in silence, in which Mako just gently stroked the princes hair and let himself realize that, yes, Wu was okay. Wu was okay and Mako was going to make sure that this never happened again. Mako had thought Wu had actually fallen asleep in his lap and was about to scoop him up and lay him down in his bed when-

“Hey Mako?” Wu mumbled into his neck sounding tired and a little wary.

“Yeah?”

 “Did you, uh, actually mean all of that stuff about being all worried about not being able to see my smile ever again and stuff?”

Mako cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed at his own words being repeated to him now that he had finally calmed down and come back to himself.

“Uhm” *cough* “Hmm, well… Yeah, yeah I did. I mean you’ve become like an important person in my life or, y’know whatever.” Man he was starting to feel kind of mortified now that he wasn’t running on raw emotion and fear.

When he looked down he saw Wu hiding a blush behind his hands. “No one’s ever called me there important person before.” Wu mumbled behind his hands, unable to conceal his absolutely ecstatic grin. “…It feels really nice, actually.”

Then Wu sighed and wiggled off of his lap, leaving Mako feeling colder than before and oddly… disappointed?

“Thank you Mako, for making me feel better, for putting up with me because I know that can be hard believe me, just for everything I guess.” Then he leaned over and pressed his lips gently to the corner of Mako’s mouth, before standing up and walking over to the door.

“Now I need to take a shower and moisturize because all of this stress really isn’t good form my complexion. Oh and for the record, you’re really important to me too.” Then he shut the bathroom door behind him, leaving Mako to stare at the spot Wu was just seconds ago.

He placed two fingers to his lips and felt his ears start to burn. It was just a friendly thank you kiss on the cheek (well mostly) but Mako couldn’t help the burst of embarrassed affection that swelled in his chest or the soft smile that tugged at his lips involuntarily.

Mako knew that he was going to be 100% mortified by this entire interaction in about 5 minutes but for now he allowed himself to be content with the fact that Wu was safe and that he hadn’t bottled up his feelings for what was surely a scarring incident, and Mako had been able to apologize without getting (too) frustrated and storming out of the room.    


End file.
